delasoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Much More
"Much More" is the third track off De La Soul's The Grind Date album. The song was produced by the now deceased legendary producer, J Dilla. The song features vocalist Yummy Bingham. The song was also released as a single off The Grind Date album. The single was released as part of "Shoomp/Much More" which also featured the Europe-exclusive "Shoomp" single featuring Sean Paul. The song "Love Ballad" by L.T.D. was sampled at the beginning of the song with the lines "They're not there when you love me, hold me and say you care/And what we have is much more than they can see". The lines were originally sung by a male vocalist, but they were changed to sound as if it were a female. The rest of the background was sampled from the song "Strawberry Newsletter 23" by Shuggie Otis. Lyrics "They're not there when you love me, hold me and say you care And what we have is much more than they can see" {*scratched: "ladies and gentlemen" - "here we go again"*} DJ Premier No doubt, y'all care anymore, about this hip hop man? I mean, how far will you punk mother fuckers go for 15 seconds of fame? Microwave popcorn-ass niggers Yeah, we give you much more, longevity baby Aiyyo Dave Dave Yo! It's been instilled in me since infinite y'all Usin these minutes like I value the call Put your money in the bank, and hold rank over friends who ain't got leadership skillsk I got the sheep in my eyes so I can't sleep We like the, land and laid, the brand old way Grand operate the scandal way, L.I. sheist I play the Xbox instead of fucking with dice I hate losin to those who walk away with my dough cause I dozed, Tracy broke me And now she wanna see the resident provoking me to pop wheelies on my bicycle, watch her eyes twinkle One house, two houses, third house House rules so house take bank, watch Dave bank Banner had 'em on the hawk since Atlanta extravaganza Gamma ray rap I make the Hulk snap Jump back like James Brown, hey now When the liquor over we smoking the hay now Delegating numero dos, I holla out the sound of los And keep the Island close to me Chorus: Yummy Much more is what we got in store (it's much more) Just believe me (believe) "And what we have is much more than they can see" Much more than they can see is how it'll always be, believe me (gotta believe) "And what we have is much more than they can see" Posdonus I got verb skills, babies and bills, brothers who smoke krills and still tryin to get himself together from it Knowin he can't quite run it like me I'm on the cutting edge of what's alleged to be, hot And when you rock, it's just impersonations of me The rightest MC, MP with the V in the middle I belittle your plan, courtesy, of NY dirty C my man My base of fans are made up of many; with kids allergic to belts letting they mind melt from drinkin the Henny And them straight and narrow types who be waitin to hear them drums say the revolution is near - are you listening? Are your eardrums open for christening? We God Body MC's with these tools While some others play God, they just god damn fools with it I don't cuff mics, I rough mics up rough and rugged Get the girls to love it Still and all five-oh came to my mic check Tellin me I left lacerations around my mic's neck Domestically disputed and you just might get the undisputed underdog servin y'all threat Chorus - 4X w/ ad libs "And what we have is much more than they can see" "And what we have is much more than they can see.."